


Day 15 - Kix / Headbutt

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Headbutt, Injury, Keldabe Kiss, can be read as Jessix if u want, or just affectionate kix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes, a little percussive maintenance is a necessary evil.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Clonetober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Day 15 - Kix / Headbutt

The Resolute’s medbay after a ground campaign was a special sort of organized chaos. One in which Kix, personally, thrived. Not that he enjoyed having to treat his brothers, or how many simply didn’t make it back in time for him to do anything but ease their passing, but the near-frantic energy of a bustling medbay... well, it _energised_ him. Some of his vod’e had reported feeling the same on the battlefield, their thoughts clearest when under fire. Well, Medbay was a battlefield of its own.

Kix moved quickly and with purpose, directing droids and shiny medics to patients they could help, pulling field techs aside and giving them water with just a few drops of sedative in it when they started hitting the post-battle crash. There were no spare beds, there never were after a battle, but medics were better than most at sleeping anywhere, even in the shitty chairs shoved in the corner of a bustling Medbay. Today had been a good one, only a dozen brothers lined up under sheets in the back room and twice that recovering from minor surgeries. Removal of shrapnel, mostly, but one di’kut had apparently punched a clanker hard enough to crack its casing, and broke his damn hand in the process.

And of course, it had to be one of his own close brothers, because who else would do something so stupid?

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, not even turning around from wiping down the newly vacated bed next to his favourite idiot.

“Uh, back to bunks?” Jesse said, as if Kix was the dense one of the two of them. As if Kix hadn’t crammed all the same tactical and combat information into his head, and then medical knowledge on top of that.

“Not a chance.” he tossed his rag onto the cart and pivoted on his heel, crossing his arms to give Jesse a hard glare. “Do you even know how many bones you broke?”

“No, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me.”

“Sixteen!” he threw his arms up. “That’s over half the bones in your kriffing hand! And I just know the _second_ you’re back in the bunks, you’ll ‘forget’ that you’re not supposed to do anything with that hand until I say you can.”

“C’mon, Kix, you know me.” Jesse smiled, as if that statement didn’t completely prove Kix’s point. He knew Jesse, and knew he paid only the barest attention to medical recommendations unless they were backed by orders from a General. And even then, sometimes he found loopholes.

“Unfortunately, yes.” he sighed, stepping closer and grabbing Jesse by the shoulders. “Now will you stay in this bed, or will I have to make you?”

“Please, if you could sedate me you would have already.” Jesse scoffed. Which was, unfortunately, true. Their stock of painkillers had dipped below 25% halfway through the post-battle rush, and they still had to rendezvous with General Kenobi and the 212th before their next resupply. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“No.” Kix stepped right up into Jesse’s space. “Sit your shebs back down on that bed, or I will _make_ you.”

“Oh really, vod?” Jesse grinned, placing his un-broken hand on Kix’s shoulder. “And how do you intend to do that?”

Kix just smiled and carefully took Jesse’s broken hand in his own, lifting it to press a kiss to the back of his knuckles. Jesse’s breath audibly caught in his throat, and he leaned in to rest his forehead and nose against Kix’s, their breaths mingling. “Like this.” Kix said, and quickly rocked back, then _slammed_ his forehead into Jesse’s.

Jesse reeled back, clutching his intact hand to his forehead and swearing loudly. Kix’s own head hurt tremendously, but he only had the one injury, he could ignore it easy enough. “Next time I’ll put my helmet on first.” he informed Jesse, prodding him until he laid down. “Understood?”

“Understood, karkin’-” his cursing trailed off into a groan, and Kix patted him on the shoulder.

“Take a nap, vod. I’ll wake you up when your hand’s usable again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
